Star Moon Sun And Tree Of Life
by Zhang-Nim
Summary: Andai jika aku di takdirkan menjadi penulis, mungkin judul itulah yang pantas untuk mengambarkan kehidupanku. Bintang, Bulan, Matahari dan Pohon kehidupan, Pohon Kehidupan ku.../ Bintang kecil itu semakin terlihat meredup, kedipan itu terlihat melemah saat gerhana bulan datang/ MINSEOK, LUHAN, YIXING, BAEKHYUN EXO FANFICTION GUYS, RnR and DLDR Plisss


Star, Moon, Sun And Tree Of Life...

Andai jika aku di takdirkan menjadi penulis, mungkin judul itulah yang pantas untuk mengambarkan kehidupanku.

Bintang, Bulan, Matahari dan Pohon kehidupan, Pohon Kehidupan ku...

**KatakHijau Present**

**:: Star Moon Sun And Tree Of Life ::**

**T **

**(Pliss RnR Guys)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**:: :: ::**

**Aku hanya Bintang kecil yang berdiri di samping Bulan dengan segala keterbatasan yang ku miliki. Bulan itu sahabat ku, sahabat yang selalu berada di sampingku ketika bintang-bintang lain mulai menghinaku karena cahaya kecilku. Ya... dulu aku hanya Bintang kecil di ujung langit dengan cahayaku yang temaram, Bintang kecil yang selalu bermimpi untuk menerangi dunia.**

Kami berdua bagaikan bulan dan bintang. Bulan yang selalu menerangi dunia saat kegelapan mulai menyerang. Bulan yang selalu di agung-agungkan karena eloknya yang rupawan. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bintang kecil dengan cahaya temaramnya, bintang kecil yang tak dianggap penting.

Bulan itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, dia sempurna. Sosok namja manis bermata sipit yang akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Senyumnya, tawanya, dan segala hal yang berkaitan denganya akan terlihat sempurna dan selalu menimbulkan decakkan kagum dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dia bagaikan bulan yang mampu menyihir semua orang dengan segala kesempurnaanya.

Sedangkan aku si bintang kecil itu, bintang kecil dengan cahaya temaramnya yang tak penting untuk mereka. _Kim Minseok si Manusia aneh _itulah yang mereka katakan padaku sebelum Beakhyun hadir dan merangkulku untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun memang sempurna, wajahnya yang rupawan dan hati yang baik itu berhasil membuatku kagum akan dirinya.

Byun Baekhyun... terima kasih karena kau hadir dalam kehidupanku.

**:: :: ::**

**Ini sudah tiga tahun semejak pertama kali aku mengenal Bulan, dan ini sudah terhitung 5 tahun aku menunggu sosok yang selalu ku anggap sebagai matahari ku. Bintang kecil yang memiliki cahaya temaram itu kini berkedip dengan cepat, hari ini Mataharinya kembali. Kembali berada di sisinya setelah sekian lama meninggalkanya.**

Hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober, tak terasa sudah lima tahun aku menunggunya untuk kembali berada di sisiku. Matahariku akan kembali, matahariku yang bernama Lu Han akan kembali dan kembali berada di sisiku.

Sosok berambut coklat itu melambaikan tanganya kearahku saat aku hanya bisa bediri mematung menatapnya. Sosok itu tak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu, tetap tampan dan juga sempurna dengan segala kesederhanaannya.

Ia berlari dan langsung memelukku dengan erat, mengucapkan kata-kata jika selama lima tahun ini ia sungguh merindukan kehadiranku disisinya. Hatiku menghangat mendengarnya, tangan ku terangkat untuk membalas pelukkannya sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsi. Suara itu suara Baekhyun yang tadi aku paksa untuk mengantarku, aku tersenyum, perlahan melepas pelukanku dan mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Lu Han.

Tapi tiba-tiba detakan yang terasa menyakitkan itu hadir, mencengkram dada ku kuat saat melihat pandangan kagum yang di berikan Lu Han untuk Baekhyun. Aku tak suka, aku benci melihat pandangan Lu Han pada Baekhyun. Lu Han itu Matahariku, Matahariku yang hanya datang untukku.

**:: :: ::**

**Aku ingin menjadi egois untuk hal ini, aku hanya ingin Matahariku tetap ada untukku. Bukan untuk Bulan yang telah memiliki segalanya. Aku hanya Bintang kecil bercahaya temaram yang mencoba mempertahankan Mataharinya.**

Matahariku adalah objek pandangku selama ini, poros kehidupan untuk tetap bertahan. Aku membutuhkannya untuk tetap berdiri. Lima tahun sudah cukup untukku kehilangan penopang hidupku, aku tak mau kehilanganya untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku mohon... Jangan ambil Matahariku...

Tapi lagi-lagi detakkan itu kembali kurasakan saat Matahariku tersenyum tulus untuk Bulan. Matahariku perlahan-lahan mulai berubah, senyum tulus itu bukan lagi untuk ku. Tawa bahagia itu bukan lagi karenaku, genggamannya itu bukan lagi aku yang merasakannya.

Aku lumpuh. Aku tak kuat lagi berdiri karena penopangku telah pergi.

**:: :: ::**

**Bintang kecil itu semakin terlihat meredup, kedipan itu terlihat melemah saat gerhana Bulan datang. Matahari yang memiliki sinar yang terang berdiri di belakang bulan untuk bersama-sama menyinari alam semesta.**

Bulan dan Matahari telah bersatu, menimbulkan decakkan kagum yang lebih banyak karena mereka terlihat lebih sempurna ketika bersama. Melupakan Bintang kecil yang kini berjalan perlahan dengan mata yang selalu menatap kedua punggung itu dengan pandangan hampa.

Bintang kecil itu kini telah hancur, tak ada cahaya temaramnya lagi. Cahayanya hilang terbawa hujan yang akan selalu menemani ketika malam datang.

**:: :: ::**

**Bintang kecil itu memilih pergi meninggalkan Bulan dan Matahari. Memilih pergi keujung langit lain untuk memulai hidup baru.**

Bintang kecil itu kini bukan lagi berkedip di samping bulan, bintang kecil itu tak lagi berkedip cepat ketika Matahari datang. Bintang kecil itu kini mencoba menghidupkan lagi cahaya yang hampir hilang, di langit yang beda, di langit yang jika melihat kebawah hanyalah pohon-pohon besar yang kau lihat, bukan lagi atap gedung tinggi seperti dulu.

**:: :: ::**

**Tuhan memang baik dan adil, ketika Bintang kecil itu mulai menyerah membangun kehidupan barunya. Sosok itu tiba-tiba hadir, menemani Bintang dan menawarkan harapan baru untuknya. Bisakah? Bisakah Bintang berharap padanya...**

Aku hampir menyerah. Hidupku sudah hancur. Aku tak bisa bangkit lagi jika penopangku tak ada. Aku bahkan bisa mati di dalam sungai jika tidak ada dia yang menolongku.

Sosok itu bernama Zhang Yixing, sosok yang selalu tersenyum lembut dengan mata teduhnya. Sosok yang mengajarkanku banyak hal, dan sosok yang siap menjadi penopang hidupku yang baru.

Bolehkah aku berharap lebih untuknya...

Karena Matahari yang selalu menjadi poros hidupku sepertinya mulai melupakanku, Matahari yang masih ku cintai sampai saat ini bahkan tak mencariku.

:: :: ::

**Zhang Yixing bagaikan Pohon bagiku, Pohon bumi yang teduh yang selalu menemaniku. Pohon bumi yang mengajarkan apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Pohon bumi dengan segala ketulusan yang mengelilinginya.**

Cinta adalah ketika rasa yang kau rasakan tulus tanpa harus ada balasan, Cinta adalah saat kau bahagia melihat orang kau cintai bahagia, itulah hal yang aku pelajari dari sosoknya. Ia begitu tulus untuk menungguku melupakan Matahariku. Memberiku kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan cahaya yang lebih terang.

**:: :: ::**

**Aku tidak tau kapan rasa itu datang dan tumbuh di hatiku, yang aku tahu aku menerimanya. Mener**i**ma sosok Pohon bumi dengan segala ketulusannya untukku. Tapi Matahari tiba-tiba datang padaku, berlutut dan memohon maaf karena telah menyakitiku. Ternyata sosok yang selama ini di cintainya itu aku, si Bintang kecil yang dengan sabar menunggunya selama lima tahu.**

Matahari tiba-tiba datang dan Pohon bumi yang selama ini menemaniku terlihat semakin jauh. Matahari mencintaiku, ia ternyata mencariku selama ini. Matahari tak mau kehilangan bintangnya, bintang kecil dengan cahaya redup yang selalu berkedip cepat untuknya.

Sungguh aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan..

Tapi ada satu hal yang aku rasakan, hati ku terasa ada yang hampa saat Pohon yang selalu memberiku keteduhan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, sosok yang selalu ingin menjadi penopang hidupku itu kini bak di telan bumi.

**:: :: ::**

**Rasa itu sudah pasti, aku memilihnya. Memilih sosok yang selalu memberikan ketulusannya untukku. Tapi kenapa ia pergi? Pergi mejauh meninggalkan ku.**

Aku mencarinya, mencari sosok yang selama beberapa minggu ini menghilang. Sosok Pohon kehidupanku.

Akhirnya usahaku tidak sia-sia, aku menemukannya di sungai tempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Ia masih sama, ia yang akan selalu tersenyum kepada ku. Aku bahagia, aku sungguh bahagia saat kembali bertemu dengannya.

Tapi senyum bahagia itu tak bertahan lama, ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sukses membuatku merasakan detakkan menyakitkan itu lagi, detak yang sudah lama tak kurasakan lagi.

Ia menyerah akan cintanya padaku. Cintanya tulus, cinta yang tak butuh balasan dariku. Hal yang aku pelajari darinya, dan sekarang ia lakukan untukku.

Matahari adalah poros kebahagian bintang, penopang hidup bintang. itulah yang ia katakan padaku. Ia ingin melihatku bahagia meski ia harus tersakiti.

Tapi sungguh... Bintang tak lagi mejadikan Matahari sebagai poros kebahagiaannya, Bintang tak lagi menjadikan Matahari sebagai penopang hidupnya. Bintang sekarang membutuhkan Pohon yang selalu menemaninya, Pohon yang selalu menawarkan ketulusan untuknya. Pohon bumi yang perlahan-lahan menjadi Pohon kehidupannya.

**:: :: ::**

**Aku tak menyangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, Pohon kehidupan ku ternyata benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ku. Ia pergi untuk mengapai cita-citanya di negara asing yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya. Ia pergi dengan senyum lembut dan sebuah kata-kata yang tak mungkin aku lupakan sampai kapanpun.**

Berbahagilah dengan Mataharimu, demi diriku. Itulah yang ia katakan sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Bintang menangis mendengar itu, ini bukan akhir yang ia inginkan, sungguh.

Karena Ia tak mungkin membuka hatinya lagi untuk Matahari jika semua hatinya telah di bawa pergi oleh Pohon kehidupannya.

:: The End ::

**AN :**

Iya aku tau ini ff pernah di publish sebelumnya. Tapi tak apa dong aku republish lagi, toh ini juga aku yang bikin Bhak!

Oke, mencontek pernyataan yang ku buat saat publish ff ini di akun sebelah. FF ini terinprirasi sama FF yang sungguh aku lupa Nama Authornya (Maafkan aku siapapun itu kau Authornim~) Ffnya judulnya SUN MOON STAR yang dulu aku baca dan isinya gak jauh beda dari nih FF, aku penasaran mau buat yang kaya gitu, eh jatuhnya kaya gini -_- intinya hampir sama dan ceritanya malah ancur T^T MIAN~~

Dan **sedikit Curcol**, Jujur sekarang ini aku sedang kecewa berat sama **SIDER **Tak bisakah kalian menghargai para Author yang dengan susah payah mengumpulkan **IMAJINASI** hanya untuk menulis sebuah cerita?

Terkadang Miris ketika tau **Usahamu tak di hargai** HIKS!

Sudahlah *Lap Ingus* gak mau banyak omong lagi, karena pastinya **AN **ini pasti di lewat begitu saja.

.

.

.

Jadi Masih adakah orang yang Baik hati?


End file.
